Butterfly
by xknotxtiedx
Summary: “She’s that wicked butterfly hippy chick.” But to everyone else, she’s Ada. Personal slave girl for the Creative Team. Is she capable of being in the WWE or will she stumble and fall?
1. Just Be Yourself

**_Butterfly.  
Chapter One.  
Just Be Yourself._**

_**Disclaimer:** I only own my own character and you know who'll that be since you won't recognise her. All performers belong to the respective owners.  
**Summary:** "She's that wicked hippy chick." But to everyone else, she is Ada 'Butterfly.' Personal slave girl to the Creative Team. __Is she capable of being in the WWE or will she stumble and fall?  
__**Rating:** M, for mature content, swearing, drug use and what have you.  
**A/N:** Another story I've been thinking about. My muses have been set free once again!_

_

* * *

_

She perched on top of the stacked boxes, her head lolled forward and her long dark eyelashes resting on her soft cheeks. The sounds of footsteps echoing past along with the owners' voice were unheard to the sleeping woman. Of course, she would deny that she was indeed asleep, but was merely resting ones eye. True to her nature, her eyes opened and she was exposed to the backstage world of World Wrestling Entertainment, somewhere she'd never dream of stepping foot into their business, much less actually being a member of their crazy, large family. Alas, times changed, she changed her mind and stayed with the company, although, she was only offered the contract a mere three days ago. Her job, interesting and slightly boring sounding was something else she'd never picture herself doing. Her job? Quite simply was to hand out the scripts to the performers, seeing that the Creative Team was so busy with writing and whatnot they couldn't do it on their own, so they hired their very own personal delivery girl. She laughed when Stephanie McMahon-Levesque told her what her job was and couldn't stop giggling afterwards.

Her personality was fascinating; she was blunt to the very point, quick to anger, somewhat humorous but overall, kind. Her appearance wasn't one many would appreciate or approve. Her hair long with dreadlocks, naturally a blonde now dyed a vicious red with the underlay of her hair purple. Her eyes a moody blue and her body usually covered in jewellery and the sort of "hippy" clothing, covering her random tattoos and an odd piercing or two. No, she wasn't the typical princess, or the punk rock girl, as Trish Stratigias and Amy Dumas already had validated those titles. She, have being dubbed by her many friends, _"that wicked butterfly hippy chick."_

Laughing at the obscure memory of being called that the very first time in her community high school, she slipped off the boxes and fell on to the floor, scraping her back. Rolling her eyes heavenly, she picked herself up and kicked outwards at the boxes, blaming them for her memory.

Snickering was heard from behind and she glanced around, not finding anyone she shrugged. _'Probably imagined it.'_ She looked right and then left, unsure in which direction she could go.

"Left is to catering. Right is to the locker rooms and random offices and I am the one and only, Legend Killer, Randy Orton." The voice spoke and she looked at him, her thin eyebrow raised in a mastered curve.

"Congratulations, you know your way around _Randy_." Emphasising his first name.

He smile was what most girls would swoon at his feet with as he sauntered over to her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"And you are?"

"Not interested." Slipping her hand back from his grasp she walked to the right, when his arm came down at her front, blocking her path, she stopped.

"That's harsh. Seriously, what's your name?" He asked.

"If I told you, would you leave me alone?"

Randy nodded and lowered his arm back to his side.

"It's Rowena McFizzle," she smiled and continued walking, once out of earshot, she hit the wall and laughed hysterically. Wiping the unfallen tears from her eyes and muttering words about gullibility and people she pushed from the wall and headed in the direction of where the most voices were heard.

* * *

"Yeah, there's this new girl here, not that hot though, she's a bit freaky." 

"How so?" Laughter.

"Dread locks. Explains everything."

More laughter.

"Find out her name?"

"Yeah, it's really weird though. Not like, freaky weird, more like, funny ha-ha weird."

"And?"

"Rowena McFizzle."

"Randy, stop lying!" A female squeaked.

"I'm not! It's what she told me!"

"Bullshit."

"Nope, go find her and ask her yourself."

"What does she do?"

"I dunno. Didn't have the time to ask."

"More like she ran for it."

"Shut up."

She stood at the entrance of the locker room, the door wide open so the whole world could hear what they were saying. Her arms were folded over her chest, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She was quiet, moving like a mouse, she sat down on one of the benches that were unoccupied, her legs crossed underneath her, her hair falling over her left shoulder and ending at the belly button, giving her the peacefully-at-home-meditating look.

"So anyway," the talking continued. "Like I said, she's a bit freaky. We should place a bet who'd score with her first."

More laughter. _'Oh, this is getting good.'_ She thought, amused by their antics and not the least bit offended.

"I'm in. How much?"

"Fifty dollars."

"I believe I'm worth a lot more with that, considering with the hundreds of thousands you lot earn, you'd think you could afford a bet without being a cheapskate about it, no?"

People turned, faces grew red and an awkward silence broke out. She laughed and eyed each of them in turn. A tall man at the end was just as silent as her; she looked at him the longest and he smiled.

"Hi." She waved at him and looked at the rest of them standing in front of her, embarrassed.

"Before you all ask, let's make a few things clear. My name is _not_ Rowena McFizzle, that was my dead fish' name back when I was a kid. I'm Ada Gomez, which I personally think is one of the best names someone could be blessed with. I'm currently thirty-two, I'm single, I drink, I enjoy long walks along the beach with that special someone, reading, meditating, dancing and the occasional rave. Oh, and I've been here for three days, and I'm the personal delivery girl for the Creative Team. So, expect to see me more often. And, that's it. Now, who are you?"

"You don't know who we are?" Someone from the back spoke up.

"Should I? I've never watched this show in my life, I don't own a television." Ada smiled again, _'that's right Butterfly, keep it light and happy.'_

The person from the back squeezed himself in front and held out his hand. "TV's are overrated but I still own one, I'm Jeff Hardy."

"Nice to meet you."

He nodded and grinned, sitting down beside her and touching one of her dreadlocks. "I like the colours, suits you."

"Leave it to Hardy to be dandy with the Freak Girl." Someone whispered.

"Keep it to yourself Copeland." Ada looked up to see the tall man who smiled at her earlier glare at another.

"Er, right. My bad."

The tall man looked at her, "I'm Glen or Kane, whichever you prefer."

She nodded and looked at everyone else, waiting to introduce themselves.

"Let me help, since none of them will speak up or they're to stupid to communicate," Jeff pointed at random people. "That's Amy or Lita, that next to her is Adam slash Edge, John Cena is the one holding the belt, the ones with DX on their shirts is Paul and Michael AKA Triple H or Shawn Michaels, Melina is the one in the mini skirt, her boyfriend is Jonathan or Johnny Nitro that's him behind her, and the girl in the long satin robe or whatever is Candice and you know Randy. And, yeah, that's everyone in here. Everyone else is wherever."

Ada glanced at Jeff then back at everyone else. "Okay, well… Hello!" She waved and stood up, "It's nice to meet you all, but I guess I should go and do something useful."

"The show has ended." Melina, the one in the mini skirt spoke up.

"It did?"

"Yeah, like half an hour ago, we're getting ready to leave but, don't worry about it. I don't think you were needed tonight otherwise Stephanie or someone would have your head by now."

Ada laughed nervously and bit back a gulp, she totally slept through the entire show!

"You okay?" Glen asked.

She hadn't notice that everyone left the room beside him and Jeff.

"Of course!"

"I know that look, I get that when I did something I wasn't supposed to." Jeff poked her side and she smiled at him.

"I slept through the show." She admitted quietly, looking at the door, her cheeks tinted a shade of red.

Jeff and Glen chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Ada, it's bound to happen sooner or later, you just opted for the former." Glen picked up a duffel bag, presumably his own and headed for the door.

"Just go to your hotel room, call Stephanie and tell her what happened, the quicker you tell her the less likely she'll be angry." He advised, before exiting the room.

"Glen's right. I've only been back here for a month or so, and I've only had to do that once because I was stuck in traffic."

"Sure. I use the traffic excuse too."

"It's the truth." Jeff said defensively and Ada stepped back.

"I know."

Ada walked to the door and looked back at Jeff, her face a mould of shy and discomfiture.

"Uh, I know this is kind of forward, but I was wondering if I could share a ride with you back to the hotel. I don't own a car."

"And, here I was thinking you wanted to sleep with me."

* * *

_**A/N:** Tell me what you think! Reviews would be much appreciated if I should or shouldn't continue. And, whom would you like Ada to be paired with? But, please… not John Cena or Randy Orton, I dislike them both- (it doesn't have to be anyone either, so you know. It's up to you Readers!)_

_Thanks everyone and here's to a happy Chapter One going on Chapter two…maybe._


	2. Never Again

**Butterfly  
Chapter Two  
Never Again

* * *

**

She tilted her head back against the headrest, her eyes shut tightly and her hands covering her face as Jeff swung crazily around a corner in the rental car. Music blaring inside the vehicle and Jeff singing- correction yelling out the lyrics.

He slowed the car to an abrupt halt and Ada launched forward, moving quickly enough to put her hands on the dashboard, stopping her body from flying out the windscreen. She turned and glared at the younger Hardy brother, her eyes a darker shade than normal.

"What is wrong with you? Are you insane? Let me out of this… this car right now!" She screamed, fidgeting with the door but finding it to be locked.

"Have you ever been in a car?" He asked, ignoring her previous request.

"What does it matter?" Ada snapped, still trying to get out of the car but finding no quick exits.

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you've never been in a car it's going to make things difficult. For one, enjoy the car ride; it's not that hard, you might actually come accustomed to it. Two, you're leaning on the lock and three, we're at the hotel." He finished, taking the key out of the ignition and getting out of the car to retrieve his gear.

Ada sat dumbfounded, her hand hanging loosely from the door, twisting her neck to watch him from the other side.

* * *

"I'm sorry." She murmured, scurrying after him in the hotel lobby, he ignored her and continued for the reception desk.

"Yeah, hi. I'm here to collect the keys for Mr. Jeff Hardy and Ms. Ada Gomez." Jeff spoke to the woman behind the desk; a slight irritation in his voice from Ada continuously tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Just sign here and here and you'll be on your way." The woman smiled and handed him a thick book with signatures already written from the other travellers.

Jeff signed it, slapping Ada's hand away when she went to touch him again.

"Stop it." He growled, moving away from the desk, his key already in hand and walking towards the elevator.

Ada snatched the pen away from the receptionist, an apologetic smile on her face as she scribbled her name roughly and collected her own room key. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she ran as best she could to catch up with the high-flyer, making it into the elevator just as the doors began to close behind her.

An uncomfortable silence developed between the two, Ada fiddled with her silver chain around her neck, looking up at the man beside her to find a best and suitable time to apologise for her petty behaviour.

Jeff stood silently, staring ahead. He knew this was pointless, him acting this way when she clearly felt bad, to be honest he thought, he just wanted to see how far she'd go.

The elevator stopped at the second floor, Ada's and the rest of the Creative Team's level and she looked over at Jeff before leaving.

"I am sorry. The only other time I've been in a car was when I was in my teens, I didn't like it, and I don't like having to deal with everything surrounding it. So, I'm sorry if I went a bit angry with you. And thankyou for being so kind." Ada smiled and walked down the corridor, counting the rooms to get to her own and Jeff watch her retreating back, a smile on his face as the doors closed to take him to his own floor.

* * *

Ada dropped her backpack on the floor in her room, running her hands through her matted hair; she stared longingly at the phone.

_To call or not to call_ She thought, she cringed when remembering Glen's advice before leaving the arena, _not telling her would mean I get in a lot of trouble, telling her now would mean I get it out of the way without feeling too terrible._

Sitting down on the bed, she rifled through her pack, pulling out the cellular phone, she leafed through the contacts, finding her boss' name she picked up the receiver on the hotel phone, dialling.

It rang, once, twice before a male picked up, startling Ada.

"Oh, I hope I dialled the right number but I'm wondering that perhaps a Mrs Stephanie McMahon-Levesque is there?" Ada asked, feeling stupider by the seconds passing.

"Ada?" The male enquired, chuckling.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, because you're the only one who is this naive and well, nice on the phone. Hang on a sec and I'll give you to Steph. By the way, it's Paul."

"Oh, hi."

"Here's Steph, have good night Ada."

Ada heard the sound of the phone passing and muffled voices before Stephanie spoke.

"Ada?"

"Yes, hello."

"Hello, Paul said you wanted to talk to me, is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Well, um," _think Butterfly, think!_ "I wanted you to know that everything is fine but I wanted to get this out of the way and to make sure that it never happens again but I er, accidentally fell asleep tonight during the show. I am truly sorry…"

She heard Stephanie sigh and grew anxious waiting for her boss' response.

"Don't worry about it Ada, I appreciate you telling me, just make sure it never happens again, thankfully you weren't needed tonight, but from now on I would like you more alert. Get some extra sleep if you can, I understand that this is your first time with a big company so it's expected with the nerves and the like."

"Yup. Thankyou for being understanding."

"Your welcome. Have a good night." Stephanie hung up the phone and Ada fell backwards on the bed, burying herself in the pillows.

* * *

She awoke later during the night, the phone still clutched to her chest, dragging herself up from the bed; she hooked the receiver and checked the time, _4:06. _She sniffed and undressed, finding her way to the bathroom to have the longest, warmest shower she thought she deserved.

Ada was used to waking up this early, having a bath, a shower, meditating or listening to music to pass by the time til dawn broke. Never would she find herself in a place like this. She loved travelling, something she chose to do in her early twenties, and to give up her secured life she thought she once owned to be free to live up to her nickname of Butterfly.

She washed away the soap from her body, her hands running over the scattered butterfly tattoos on her torso and stomach. She stood under the water for another five minutes then turned the shower off, covering her body and hair in towels, she stepped out of the bathroom, she dried herself off and climbed into bed, another towel still on her head to soak up the rest of the water.

Ada lay still in bed, quiet, content, but ever slightly bored. Her stomach growled and she laughed, rolling out of bed she dressed in long shorts and a strapless top, slipping the key into her pocket and throwing the towel half way across the room she shut the door and walked quietly down the corridor, determined not to wake anyone.

* * *

Seating herself on one of the lobby sofas, she unwrapped the salad sandwich she brought from one of the 24/7 stores she frequently visited during her travels. Taking a bite of it, she sighed happily, glad to have something in her belly.

"You're up early." Jeff commented, coming up to her side and watching her take another mouthful.

"I could say the same to you."

"Can't sleep." He shrugged, sitting beside her and stretching out his legs.

"I can, I chose not too." Offering him a bite of her sandwich, Jeff took it, picking out the slices of tomato and cheese.

"You just took my favourite part."

Jeff turned and faced her, taking a bite out the tomato and cheese he opened his mouth, revealing the contents of what was left of the salad.

"Still want it?" He asked carefully, not spilling any of the food.

Ada leant back and shook her head, and he smiled in victory, swallowing it all.

Handing her the sandwich back, Ada finished it quickly, afraid that Jeff would take it and eat the whole thing.

"So, tell me about yourself Ada Gomez." Jeff said, yawning and snuggling closer in the sofa.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

Ada thought for a moment, and felt Jeff lean his head on her shoulder and she smiled.

"I like to dance. Watch cloud shapes go by. To travel, meet as many people as I can. I'm not organised at all, I tend to swear, but I try to keep it to a minimum, I dye my hair a lot, and I noticed that you do too. So, I'll colour your hair if you colour mine." She said softly and she felt him nod against her shoulder.

"Your turn."

"I like motorbikes and writing, anything creative. I love animals, especially my dogs. I love my girlfriend too." He stopped and Ada stared down at him, a stab of jealousy rippled through her body suddenly.

"Oh." Ada choked out. _Why fuck do I feel jealous and sad? So, what he has a partner, good for him, he has someone to fall back on when things turn bad…why don't I have that? I deserve it don't I? I'm a free-spirited person, we seem to have a good chemistry, and I don't shut him out when he talks to me. I've only just met him, yes but I like him, considerably a lot. What the fuck am I talking about; get a grip Butterfly. Nothing more but strictly friends, don't even think about anything else.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Thankyou for the reviews! I'm still deciding of whom Ada can be with, but it's in your hands still. I'm leaning towards Jeff but whatever. Lol _


	3. Bottoms Up

**Butterfly  
Chapter Three  
Bottoms Up **

_Just a quick little note in case you are curious, but it's honestly more for my own good. Chapter One: Just Be Yourself is by Ash Grunwald. Chapter Two: Never Again is by Justin Timberlake and Chapter Three: Bottoms Up is done by Kottonmouth Kings.  
So, in case you wanted to know how I got my titles and whatnot there ye have it. If ya want to hear them, send me an email and I'll give it to you. _

_Cheers.

* * *

_

She stood outside the temporary office for a good ten minutes, smoothing down her long wild hair, fixing up her ankle length skirt and brightly coloured cotton shirt, preparing herself to walk in and collect the scripts for the night. Sure, it didn't seem like a difficult task one could handle but, Ada was known to be disorganised and 'off with the fairies' most of the time. A flaw she was willing to admit but not one to the boss' daughter, head honcho of the Creative Team.

Breathing deeply, she turned the door handle and knocked, poking her head in. Stephanie smiled and welcomed her in.

"Ada, glad you could make it. Now, the scripts have been finalised and are ready to be issued to the following wrestlers. It should take ten to fifteen minutes tops, simply hand the scripts to them, making sure obviously they go to the correct person." The team chuckled and Ada smiled politely.

"Afterwards, you're to come back here, I'd like to have a talk with you about a few things then the night is yours." Stephanie finished, compiling a folder, Ada figured full of the scripts.

"Sure." Collecting the file, Ada smiled and exited the room, muttering a few sullen words of choice directed to her following team.

* * *

Walking aimlessly down the hall, following the voices of the wrestlers, the folder hanging loosely in her hand and being swung around her body, she stopped at the main men's locker room. Knocking loudly, she opened the door. 

"I'm assuming you're somewhat dressed, if not I've seen it all before." She said, picking out the scripts for the men.

"Funny Ada. Whatcha got for us?" Randy smirked, holding out his hand, waiting expectantly.

"You know Randy. You remind me a lot of a bully, always demanding, thinking he's top shit, when really, you're nothing but equal like the rest of us." She replied, smacking down the script in his hand, returning his smirk.

"Bitch."

"Yup."

"Do you _ever_ get laid?"

"Wanna find out?"

Wolf whistles and catcalls emitted from the room as the wrestlers surrounded them quietly and almost eagerly to see who'd crack first.

"You pick the time and place darlin'." Randy winked, enjoying the barter between them.

"Want me to pick the position while I'm at it?"

"Why just one? We'd have try them all by time I was finished with you."

"Good choice." She laughed and he pulled her in for a one armed hug.

"Jesus, we thought you were both serious!" John Cena exclaimed as the crowd parted and left once Ada finished handing out the scripts.

"Who says we were?" Randy commented, laughing.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" Ada grinned childishly.

* * *

"I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost." Stephanie said as soon as Ada entered the office and sat down. 

"Not at all, just making friendly conversation."

Stephanie nodded and folded her hands on the large rectangle table.

"As you know, your job here in the WWE and under my team is plausible for transferral, meaning that you can switch from brand to brand if necessary. Considering this is your first night on the job and I'm aware that this is job is small, I'm going to run down a few lists of rules which I apologise for not doing earlier."

Ada nodded, holding her hands in her lap and gripping them as tight as she could without it hurting.

"Firstly, after the scripts are delivered, it is ideal that you return back here to me or anyone else in the team with any hassles or to give the okay. If something goes array, and this is WWE anything can happen, it is a must that you report it as quickly as you can to one of the Senior Executives in the Creative Team or myself. Secondly, and I apologise for bringing this up Ada, but as WWE is a business, strict work wear is applied, I am sorry."

Ada looked down and nodded, feeling like she was being interrogated in the principal's office. _This is bullshit._

"Those two are the main rules that we use and that obviously there is no drinking or drugs involved here. Any questions?"

"Just one concern, it only has to do with the clothing, but I er, only own what I have in my backpack, which is what you see me wear right now and a few other pants, skirts and shirts, but I'm comfortable with what I wear, I can identify with it and it shows who I am on the outside. If it is a real bother though I can assure you that my wardrobe will change for work."

"Ada, I know this is hard for you to come accustom to how a company runs, but I cannot play favourites, everyone here has to wear neat, pants or skirt and white shirt. It's not my rule but my father's."

"'Kay. Thanks anyway though."

"Your welcome, anyway the night is yours alone unless you want to hang around here you're more than welcome to do so."

Ada got up and smiled at the sitting McMahon-Levesque. "If it's okay, I think I'm gonna go for a while, explore a bit."

Stephanie nodded and watched as Ada left the room, a small sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

"Twenty, ten. Thirty dollars. Ma, it's not enough." Ada murmured into her phone, putting back her small amount of cash into her wallet. 

"Butterfly, didn't I just tell you that your father is sending you more money? Anyway, I thought you were being paid with your job now?"

"I am, but I don't remember when. I worked tonight and the boss said that I needed to get a new wardrobe because my clothing isn't suitable enough."

Her mother grunted in reply and Ada laughed, jumping a little when a cold hand touched the back of her neck.

Jeff stood smiling, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Is that your mom?" Jeff asked quietly, nodding his head to her phone. He reached around her, his left hand holding her bare hip and his other hand taking the phone from her grasp. Poking his tongue out at her in success.

"Hey mom!"

Ada pressed her hand to her forehead and laughed.

"Yes, she's doing fine here, we're all looking after her. No, no, I'm taken. I'll keep my eye out for you. Will do. Sure. Oh, is she now?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction, stepping back when she went to get the phone.

"Give it back Hardy."

"I think you've raised a spit fire, she's glaring daggers at me. Tickle her you say? All right. Talk to you later Mom."

"What did my Ma say?" Ada asked, catching her phone and slipping it into her backpack.

"She's quite nice."

"And?"

"Oh, she said you weren't nice, I was referring to your mom."

"Asshole."

"Gotta love it. Anyway, what are you doing right at this very moment?"

"I was going out."

"Ooh, who with?"

"Myself."

"Loser."

"You're a wise fool." She smiled and walked past him, hearing his footsteps as he followed.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Hush now, Jeffery Effery."

"Jeffery Effery?"

"Sí."

"Whatever."

Chuckling Ada pushed open the exit door, not minding either way if he followed or not.

"Where are we going?" He asked, tying back his braided hair.

"Not sure, anywhere I guess." She answered.

"Hungry?"

"Are you offering to pay?"

"Broke?"

"I am at the moment."

"I'll pay."

"Thanks."

* * *

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she felt her whole body quiver and her cheeks redden. She blamed the odd weather for her behaviour. 

"Quiet much?" He asked, kicking a pebble across the footpath.

"Just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"One day."

"You better. Anyways, Ms. Ada, what are we going to do now? It's like, ten thirty four."

"I was thinking of heading back to the hotel thingy. It's up to you with whatever you want to do."

"I'm gonna call a few of the boys. So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Waving goodbye to him, she walked down the hotel driveway, her heart beating quicker.

_Why couldn't I just kiss him? Get it over and done with; pretend nothing happened afterwards or something. He'd totally freak the fuck out on me… I need a drink.

* * *

_

She spun the empty shot glass around in her fingers, her hand propping her head up as she sat at the bar. The ninth shotty making her feel delightfully confident, on the down side sick and annoyed as the alcohol flowed endlessly in her veins.

"Dirty babe. You see these shackles, baby I'm your slaaave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaave." She sung endlessly, swaying on the stool.

"Ma'am, I think you've had enough." The bar manager spoke, his smile kind and polite.

"I think so too. Here, have thiiirty dollars, s'all I haave." She slurred, sliding the notes across the bench.

"Here, I got it." An arm moved quickly behind Ada, helping her up, another twenty-dollar note thrown on the bar.

"Keep the change. Ada, bed time."

"I dun wanna!" Pulling away, she stumbled backwards, hitting the floor.

"Fine." The figure half walked away, stopping when he heard her whimper from the floor.

"C'mon, I'll get you back to your room." He picked her up easily, slinging his arm around her.

Ada leant her head on his arm for support.

"I suck." She whispered, now noticing the salty taste of her tears.

"No, you don't. You just drunk a lot."

"So, I still…suck." She gulped for air, sliding down the elevator wall.

"I feel sick."

"How sick?"

"Pukey."

"Room number!" The voice became erratic, Ada realising it was Glen helping her, and she smiled at him.

"Key in bag."

"You cave woman." He muttered and Ada giggled hysterically, holding her sides and toppling over.

Glen rolled his eyes and picked her up, the key held tight in his hand while she sat perfectly in his arms. Walking down the hallways quickly, she hiccupped and groaned.

"Don't vomit yet." He warned, unlocked her room and shutting it behind him. He found the bathroom and opened the toilet lid.

Sitting her down gently on the bathroom floor, he found a glass and filled it with cold water.

"First night on the job and it already has you drinking!" He scolded, almost sounding like a mother hen.

"It…" She stopped and heaved into the toilet bowl; Glen holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay Ada. Have some water." Glen pushed the glass into her shaky hand, watching her swallow it and pulling a face before hiding her head in the toilet bowl and vomiting it all back up again.

"You don't need to drink away your problems girl. You ever need to talk I'm hear to listen." He murmured softly to her, wiping a cool face cloth over her forehead and neck.

"Thanks." She grumbled, feeling a bit better than to begin with. She stood up, her knees buckling under neath her; she caught herself on the countertop.

"Are you married Glen?" She asked, splashing water on her face, she looked at him in the mirror reflection and he nodded.

"Have you ever been attracted to another person who wasn't your wife?"

"Once, I told my wife though. Nothing happened between me and the other person. My wife forgave me and now we don't talk about it," he chuckled. "Why, what's up?"

"Considering that you've now seen myself drunk and vomiting, I can trust you as a close friend. I like. Oh, who am I kidding, I really like Jeff. But he has a girlfriend. I don't want to come between them but I don't know. Suggestions?"

"How about we talk it over breakfast tomorrow morning. You'll be sober enough by then and then we can gather our thoughts. How's that?"

"That'd be nice. Thankyou Glen." She smiled genuinely.

"No worries. Get to bed."

Saluting as he left her room, Ada smiled, and changed out of her clothes. Climbing into the queen bed, she switched the bedside light off. Falling almost instantly asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know that chapter didn't have much in it. But, it's all going to work itself out in the next chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews, they honestly make my day so much better!_

_See you all soon!_


	4. Pop My Cherry

**Butterfly  
Chapter Four**

**Pop My Cherry**

**_A/N: Hello! I've finally gotten off my derriere and updated, shock horror! I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**

Glen watched the woman across the table intently, his blue eyes absorbing everything about her. Her mannerisms as she ate her dull breakfast. Her personality. Her style. Her everything.

She seemed so different from the night before, so vulnerable. He knew it was because she was suffering from a hangover and the fact that she told him something, which she even trusted him enough to say.

"Sorry if I'm being quiet." Ada murmured, offering a smile.

"Don't be, just eat as much as you can, you'll feel better."

Ada pushed away the bowl of fruit salad and sighed.

"Karma is a terrible thing but right now, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't tell somebody what I told you last night. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, that a thirty-two year old has a crush but I never do, I'm a little old to be having those school girl feelings."

"The only thing I suggest Ada is that you see where this takes you. Don't let his relationship get the better of you and don't do anything to break it up, because it will ruin you."

"Whose relationship and a what now?" The object of Ada's thoughts slid into a chair beside Glen, a perfect smile on his face causing Ada to blush and shake her head.

"Nothing." Glen smiled.

"Aw, c'mon. The goss always stops when I arrive."

"That's a good thing Hardy."

"Snap." Ada smirked.

"Haha, play nice. I heard you were drunk last night girly." Jeff chuckled, sweeping his hair out of his face as he did so.

"Oh. Oh, I'll just slip away now." Standing from her chair, she shivered at the gaze Jeff settled on her.

"Nah, stick around. Tell me stories."

"Jeffery Effery, I would love to, but alas, I have to shop. Ew." Frowning, she slipped her wallet back into her jacket.

"Thought you were broke?"

"Am."

Glen and Jeff looked at her, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Five finger discount my friends, learn it, live it, and love it!" Smiling wickedly, she winked.

"Bull. Don't you dare Ada," Glen warned. "You aren't stealing, I'm making sure someone is going with you." He stood up, searching the hotel bistro for one of the girls.

"Glen, relax. I'm kidding. My dad transferred some money over to me this morning. I'm fine for the moment and don't even think about getting one of the girls to tag along, it won't work."

"Too late, Melina!" Glen waved the Latina over and Ada rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling at the three.

"Ada needs help with shopping, if you aren't doing anything want to help?"

"Seriously, I'm fine, I can do it on my own!"

Jeff smirked, "What's it like being treated as a thirteen year old?"

"Shut yo' face boy." Ada quipped.

* * *

"Melina, you really don't have to do this."

"No, I'm having fun. It's nice being around someone else for a change. Here, try this on."

Ada held up the high-waisted black skirt.

"Erm…?"

"Oh, and here's a cute purple shirt to go with it. I'm guessing you'll need shoes. What size? Hmm, actually I'm pretty sure we have the same size. Go try those on and I'll find shoes. Go, go!" Steering Ada into the nearest changing room.

Buttoning up the skirt and flattening the shirt to her figure, Ada faced the mirror, fixing her hair back she smiled at her reflection.

"Heads up, here's some shoes!" Melina's voice echoed; a pair of boots fell from the ceiling, landing on the floor.

"Thanks!"

Sitting on the stool, she slipped the 4-inch ankle boots over her feet and stood, opening the door she faced Melina.

"I look hot."

"Oh my gosh. I am the miracle worker."

"So far. I feel… weird. I like it though. Buy it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ada sat on her bed, seven shopping bags filled with clothing she never pictured herself buying on the floor at her feet. Three boxes containing shoes. Ankle boots, strappy heels and ballerina flats she insisted on having, just because. And a single bag filled with organic make up and hair products.

"I'm spent." She murmured to herself, _'literally.'_

It was well past two o'clock; hungry, tired and sore she pulled herself from the bed, clutched the bucket in her hand and opened the door.

Sucking on an ice cube, she past the candy-vending machine.

"Starbursts?"

"Makes sense."

She didn't even have to turn to know that voice.

"Gonna share 'em?"

"If I have to."

Laughter followed her, the bucket of ice and scrunching of wrapping down the hall. Opening the door to her room, Jeff bounced in, dodging the bags and diving for the bed.

"Candy me." He stretched his hand out, pleading.

Tossing the Starbursts to him, she propped the ice bucket on the table and did an intake of breath with Jeff lazily lounged on the bed, a cherry starburst placed between his teeth, sucking the edge of it, _'I'm doomed.'_

"So, what did you end up buying with Melina's help?" He asked casually, completely unaware of the affect he was having over Ada.

"Uh… lots of stuff."

"Well, I'm free for the next hour, go model them."

Ada squeaked and bit her lip.

"I'll give you a Starburst if you do it." He shook the packet her way and she laughed, picking up the nearest bag, her eyes widen and she put it back down.

"I'll try on something else me thinks."

"What's wrong with that bag?" Jeff nodded to the one she dropped.

"It's, not…"

"Staaarbuuursts… what's your favourite flavor?' He asked, drawing out the Starbursts in a dreamy manner.

Without thinking she automatically replied, "Cherry."

"Mmm. Yeah. So, I'll give you a cherry one if you model whatever it is in that bag, hell I'll give you all of the cherries." He winked and settled back down amongst the pillows.

"It's really not something I'd model, well I definitely would, but now is not the right time…"

"Ooh. Fine. What's in that bag?" He pointed to the same one and she sighed.

"Jeff, you pointing and being cute isn't going to make me try them on, no matter how many times you offer me a cherry Starburst."

Pouting, he popped another candy in his mouth, this time, strawberry.

"You keep eating all of my favourite Starbursts." Ada whined, sitting on the bed beside him, reaching for the candy.

"Pfft, you gotta fight."

"For your right."

"To party?"

"Haha, yes!" Ada giggled, leaning over him and taking the sweet cube.

"We're so lame." Jeff conceded, his stomach tensing as he felt her weight press against him.

"Mmm, cherry." Ada responded, nodding and wiggling her bare toes in excitement.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jeff asked suddenly, eyeing her as she went for the packet again.

"Sleeping, you?"

"Going out with the boys and the girls, should come. Bar-hopping galore."

"Hm, maybe."

"And, you can wear whatever it is in that bag, I wanna know and I won't stop until I find out."

"Oh, ugh, fine, go look."

"'Kay!" Slipping off the bed, he found the bag and dumped its contents on the floor, his eyes too widening and a slight blush creeping towards his cheeks.

"Who are these for?" He laughed, picking up the black barely-nothing-there thong.

"I almost forgot about that, there's a pink one too. Oh, and a matching bra and a gorgeous blue slip with red lacing."

Jeff pursed his lips and hastily put everything back.

"Happy to know what's in there now?"

Jeff cleared his throat. "It probably was best you didn't try those on."

Turning away from him, she blushed and smiled to herself. She felt Jeff's weight as he sat back down on the bed and the familiar sound of the Starburst wrapping being unpicked.

"You're still coming tonight, however, you aren't allowed to wear those, that's just mean."

Laughing she nudged her companion's side with her elbow.

"Jealous much?"

"No one is allowed to see. Enough said, eat Starbursts." Putting the packet between them, one to keep the occupied and two, to stop Ada leaning over him to get them.

"What time is this Bar-hopping thing commencing?" Ada asked, fiddling with an empty cherry wrapper.

"We're thinking 9 o'clock, all meet downstairs in the entrance. Who ya going with?"

Ada shrugged, "Might ask my new best friend Melina to hitch a ride."

"Aw, sweet, I knew there was some love. What's your cell number? I can call you later with details 'cause I'm gonna be in a meeting with Stephanie and I'm heading straight to the bar afterwards."

"Hang on a sec," fishing out a notepad and pen from the side table, she scribbled her number down and folded it up, passing it to him she grinned. "Don't share it, I don't want anymore crazies with my number."

"Why, how many 'crazies' have you got?" He raised an eyebrow, tucking the paper in his jeans pocket.

"Most of the numbers in my phone are strangers with the minority being friends or family." She explained.

"Strangers?"

"Yup, people I've met while travelling, festivals and the like."

"One day, we're going to have an awesome chat about our lifestyle, mainly yours. But, I have to go. I'll call you."

Bending down to her level, he placed a soft kiss at the tip of her nose. Stealing another Starburst, he got up and left, shaking his head at the bag full of lingerie as he past it.

* * *

_**A/N:** Next time, I promise I won't leave such a huge gap in between updates. With my other stories, I've been so lost with what to do with them, so if you have any ideas at all, including this story let me know and we'll work something out. Much love._


End file.
